


The forgotten friend and his ghoul

by Ash_phenix



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Ghouls, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoliers, Temporary Amnesia, Tokyo Ghoul AU, implied kaneki/hide, sunflower child/Sunshin reincarnation, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_phenix/pseuds/Ash_phenix
Summary: Hinata, Shouyou (formally known as Hideyoshi Nagachika) a first year (again)  member at Karasuno High School. He has a terrible secret he must keep in order to survive… he is one of the few one-eyed ghouls, Kageyama, Tobio also a first year has to look after the new found ghoul while they both work at Sakanoshita Store. Little does anyone know that when Kozume, Kenma (Formally known as Kaneki, Ken) show up Hinata would start having realistic dreams of a certain cat-like, game loving Kenma. The only difference: they don’t seem like dreams more like memories of another person. Without an knowledge of how he became a ghoul and the suspicion that Kenma was his friend before he became a ghoul or any of this ghoul stuff became a problem the only one he can talk to is Kageyama.





	1. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a Author's note before I start typing the rest.

Hope you enjoy this...  
I don't know why I wrote this but it seems like a good plot.  
I haven't decided how I will have this updated, i'm thinking once a week or 4 times every 2 weeks.  
let me know what you think as readers. constructive criticism is always appreciated thank you for reading this and this should be one of the low amount of Author's Notes in this work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction of the parts that are played.

Hide/ Pre-Hinata's P.O.V.  
"coffee is surprisingly hard to make, Isn't it?" I ask as I step into Kaneki's view near the counter with two cups of coffee. "Yo, Kaneki" I say with a forced smile. I realize there is shock written on his face as he mumbles out a shocked, "Hide," before gasping and covering his ghoul eye. Growing a saddened expression as I see the blood running down his hand as he cry's I look down than back up gaining a little confidence I say aloud, "Kaneki... I knew."

I heard him gasp but didn't remove his hand but that didn't stop me from continuing after I saw him move his head in a upward motion I said, "Yeah, I knew," with another forced smile. I set his cup down before changing the subject saying, "It's plain, should have let it sit a little longer." before taking a sip of my cup looking down at the drink I made and grunting at the flavor of it but still trying to make a light-hearted joke I smile before saying, "Sorry Kaneki, this one isn't better," before chuckling. Looking over to him i saw that he wasn't moving his hand I frowned a little before adding on, "I guess it doesn't come that easily, huh? Oh, Kaneki, do you remember? That time Nishio-senpai beat the crap out of me?" 

I saw him react and gasp in a breath, setting the cup down on the table I added, "to be honest, I thought I was a goner. I tried to play dead to shake him off, but that guy didn't let up, well it did help me some." I said while scratching the right side of my head and saying a, "Kaneki." before looking out the window then adding with a smile, "Thanks for giving it your all trying to save me back then." I heard a soft gasp and saw him start to remove the hand on front of his eye."Thinking back on everyone in Anteiku, I really admired how everyone seemed to be so full of life. You where part of that, too. It kind of felt like I was the only one being left out." I said as I saw the the flashback of them all laughing and enjoying themselves.

"So I decided to help out however I could. But with the way things turned out, I didn't do a very good job on my own, huh?" As I finished talking I looked out the window but used gasp form Kaneki. "Kaneki, don't shoulder the burden all buy yourself. You've always done that for others." I heard him grumble but I could hear the smile in his voice. Smiling I stood up grabbing onto the table for support as the sound , "You know Kaneki, you've gotten pretty famous."Putting my hand over my left eye to mimic his movements before adding on his nickname ""Eye-patch," they call you!" I said and laughed a little and heard a soft laugh come from him, to add more of a joking manor I added, "You doing it for the ladies?" I heard him laugh as I smiled at getting him to laugh. 

Groaning in pain and unable to steady myself even with the help of the table I started loosing balance and soon fell but still tried to stand even with my shaky legs. I fell and grabbed at my own open wound, yet still heard him wispier out, "Hide," before I tried tightening the hold on my wound I tried smiling while adding, "I ran into my a little trouble out there..." I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and heard him once again wispier, "Hide..." "Kaneki..." I whispered out before grabbing onto his shoulder with a bloody hand and trying to steady myself and force a smile. I don't want the last thing I see of my best friend to be him in tears over my death. Truth be told: I knew this was a suicide mission but I just wanted Kaneki back here where he belongs. 

"Let's go home" I said with a forced half-smile trying to keep myself steady before I heard him gasp I said it again, "Let's go home." Before loosing all my strength and falling to the floor, that last thing I saw being the tears fall from his eye before I lost my consciousness.

Kaneki's P.O.V.  
As I sat up I heard a is surprisingly hard to make, Isn't it?" come from Hide as he stepped out of the shadows. Holding to cups he added a "Yo, Kaneki," forcing a smile. I quickly realized that I didn't have my eyes patch and quickly covered my eyes my eye with my hand after gasping out "Hide." Letting out the blood tears as they fell from my eye's I noticed Hide looking down then looking back up but I was shocked when he mumble out a "Kaneki..... I knew" come his words.

I gasped but still didn't remove my hand. How can he be here in my presents. His next words still shocked me regardless of the fact that I just hear them just seconds ago. "Yeah, I knew," with another smile that this time looked a little pained. He sat one of the other cup of coffee close to me before changing the subject I picked up the cup with my free hand and took a sip before coughing it back up. Hide chuckled lightly before saying "It's plain, should have let it sit a little longer." before taking a sip of his cup looking down at the drink he made and grunted at the flavor of it but still trying to make a light-hearted joke he smiled before saying, "Sorry Kaneki, this one isn't better," before chuckling. I gasped and he saw me start to remove the hand on front of his eye "I guess it doesn't come that easily, huh? Oh, Kaneki, do you remember? That time Nishio-senpai beat the crap out of me?"

I gasped, taking a breath, he set his tea cup on the table and added "to be honest, I thought I was a goner. I tried to play dead to shake him off, but that guy didn't let up, well it did help me some," before scratching the right side of his head.b " Kaneki" he said then added "Thanks for giving it your all trying to save me back then." I gasped gasp started to remove the hand on front of my eye."Thinking back on everyone in Anteiku, I really admired how everyone seemed to be so full of life. You where part of that, too. It kind of felt like I was the only one being left out." He said as I saw that he looked to be deep in a memory of something. 

"So I decided to help out however I could. But with the way things turned out, I didn't do a very good job on my own, huh?" As he finished talking he looked out the window but I gasped again. "Kaneki, don't shoulder the burden all buy yourself. You've always done that for others." I grumbled but smiled as all always seemed to try to lighten the mood no matter what the case was. Smiling he stood up grabbing onto the table for support at least that's what I thought, "You know Kaneki, you've gotten pretty famous."Putting his hand over his left eye to mimic my own movements before adding my nickname ""Eye-patch," they call you!" I said and laughed a little and heard a soft laugh come from him, to add more of a joking manor I added, "You doing it for the ladies?" I laugh as he smiled at getting me to laugh. 

Groaning in pain and unable to steady himself even with the help of the table he started loosing balance and soon fell but still tried to stand even with his shaky legs. He fell and grabbed at his own open wound, yet still heard him wispier out, "Hide," before he tightened the hold on his wound and tried smiling while adding, "I ran into my a little trouble out there..." I wrapped my arms around shoulders and whispered, "Hide..." but he still tried talking, "Kaneki..." he whispered out before grabbing onto my shoulder with a bloody hand and tried to steady himself and force a smile.

"Let's go home" he said with a forced half-smile trying to keep himself steady before I heard him gasp he said it again, "Let's go home." Before he lost all his strength and falling to the floor, falling unconscious in my arms. I cried as I sat there and just held him fora few seconds before picking him up. He was my best friend who I grew to love as more and i'd be damned if I let him die. bringing him outside I set him down and set fire to the building before picking him up again. walking the snowy path I could feel and see the light on me but I didn't care and continued walking looking down at him I lightly smiled. He gave his life to save mine and I'd be damned if his went to wast because of it. arriving at the hospital I demanded to see the doctor that did this to me, once the doctor came out I gave him my friend and I demanded he transferred a ghouls organs into him like he did to me. He just nodded like he resized something I didn't and quickly went to work with the ghouls he had. The nurses pushed me out of the room and they continued working.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After the operation-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The operation you wanted, it went well but he had to be stabilized and is asleep. What did you want done now? He won't remember you or anything else that has happened. taking s deep breath I sighed, I should have knowing something like this would happen. I answered the doctor regardless though, "I have a friend, the Hinata's who can take care of him, the are nice and even if they are human they understand the needs of a Ghoul and can make it not so obvious, plus I'm sure they would love to take him in. they are looking for to adopt someone of the same age as him for an older sibling for there daughter." He nodded and got transportation forms. "i'd like to just ask you to contact them, we should do this before he wakes up. I could only nod and agree before walking off and calling them.

Kaneki  
(Carla)  
"Hello, is this Carla Hinata"  
("Yes and who is asking?")  
"This is Kaneki, Ken, I don't know if you remember  
me or not. But when we where together you said that  
you where looking for a boy high school age to be your  
daughters brother. Good news I found a good person,  
bad news he is knocked out. He is like me though, he  
wouldn't hurt a fly"  
("Oh, well, yes I do remember you how can I not?  
You saved my daughters life, and it is amazing you found another boy,  
like you. I really don't ind that he is Ghoul. if he is anything like you say he  
is, it would be no trouble at all, send him over to Miyagi, he will always be  
Welcome after he stays with us.")  
"One more thing before I go, he lost his memory, do  
you think maybe, you could keep it that way,  
he is amazing but, can you get him into a sport, or  
something?"  
("of- of course, I'll see what I can do, can't wait to meet him  
call or text me when you two arrive.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: next chapter will be where it begins. I just wanted to give you an insight of what happened and how he came to stay in Miyagi. I put Carla down as his "Mother" as she is unnamed so I hope none of you mind. Let me know what you think.


End file.
